Perfectamente imperfecto
by zeral-fighter
Summary: ¿Que harias si yo fuese tu enemiga?...¿Me matarias?...¿Que harias si te dijera que te odio?...¿Que te amo?...  En mi vida tomare cualquier riesgo para estar a tu lado...


"Perfectamente imperfecto…"

_El comienzo…_

Era un día nublado y empezaba a llover un poco, era el primer día de clases, y yo ya estaba en mi salón sentada en un asiento al lado de la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver los chicos que entraban por la entrada principal de la escuela. Tenía mi vista clavada en la entrada porque estaba esperando a que mis dos mejores amigas, Misaki y Naomi, llegaran a la escuela. Perdí la noción del tiempo, miraba perdida siempre al mismo punto, dejando volar mi mente como esas veces en que no piensas absolutamente en nada. Pero pronto me di cuenta de mi estado y volví a la realidad. Al hacerlo, pude observar como tres chicos entraban a la escuela. Los mire atenta, nunca los había visto, uno parecía dos años mayor que yo, y su cabello era de un color anaranjado, en realidad no parecía muy guapo; el otro era un pelinegro de ojos color marrón, llevaba su cabello corto peinado con gel, se veía guapo, parecía de mi edad; y el tercero fue el que más me llamo la atención, era el más apuesto de los tres, también parecía de mi edad, su cabello era negro como la oscuridad y sus ojos rojos como el fuego, llevaba una banda en la frente lo cual se me hiso muy raro. Los tres se quedaron hablando en la entrada, no sabía porque me llamaban tanto la atención, era como si emitieran algo que me hacía sentirlos, que me hacia querer acercarme, era como si ellos fueran un hermoso y único imán y yo fuera un trozo cualquiera de metal. Pero el que más me atraía era el chico pelinegro de ojos rojos, tan solo de verlo me hacía sentir soledad y nostalgia. Me quede viendo su frente, pensé que tal vez se había lastimado, pero de un de repente me volteo a ver. Aunque fueron solo unos segundos en los que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí que fue eterno. En solo esa mirada pude detectar en sus ojos un terrible y misterioso pasado que lo había hecho sufrir, su mirada era penetrante, sentía como si en mi interior se estuviera formando una quemadura que al mismo tiempo era tan fría como el hielo. Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían con un ligero color rojo a causa de la vergüenza y dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado tratando de disimular. Cuando lo hice observe como mi amiga Misaki entraba a la escuela acompañada de un chico como de dos años mayor que nosotras, pelirrojo y guapo. Tan solo al entrar a la escuela tomaron caminos separados, cuando Misaki se separo de él, Naomi estaba entrando por la entrada de la escuela, vi como se saludaban y entraban juntas al edificio. Dibuje una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, después de todo un verano de soledad al fin vería a mis amigas, había tantas cosas, tantos secretos que me guarde durante todo el verano para contarles a ellas dos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, el cielo se estaba despejando, y los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban mi rostro, me calentaban como si me envolvieran en una suave manta. Estire mis brazos y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Luego me recosté en el respaldo de mi asiento y observe al techo del salón, me aparte unos mechones pelirrojos de mi cara. Me había cortado el cabello en vacaciones, siempre lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo pero ahora con mi nuevo corte lo llevaba suelto, la verdad era que mi cabello café se veía casi negro con mi nuevo corte. Había cambiado de aspecto, y esperaba que mis sentimientos y pasatiempos cambiaran al paso de este nuevo año escolar. Observe a un chico de cabello café y ojos azules, era Aki, el chico del cual me había enamorado el año pasado, y aun sentía algo por él, pero sabía perfectamente que le atraía Hana, una compañera, me caía muy bien, así que opte por dejar de esforzarme en vano. Al escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse, me voltee y pude ver a Misaki y a Naomi paradas en la puerta.

-Je, hasta que se dignan a llegar- dije reglándoles una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- me pregunto Misaki, observándome con sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa y felicidad.

-Desde antes que ustedes, eso es obvio- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-¿Y que hiciste en el verano?- me pregunto Naomi.

-Mmm… no mucho, estuve yendo a las clases de ingles- dije asiendo una mueca que mis amigas consideraron graciosa y rieron un poco- pero algo bueno salió de esto, porque yo, Karin, he terminado el curso- les dije guiñando el ojo.

-¡Que bien! Ahora podrás salir más a menudo ya que no estarás ocupada- dijo Misaki.

-Sí, casi no podías salir por el ingles.

-Tienes razón Naomi- le conteste. En ese momento entro la maestra e hiso que todos los alumnos se sentaran en su lugar.

Misaki tomo el asiento que estaba frente a mí y Naomi se sentó a un lado de ella. La maestra empezó a hablar sobre algo, pero la verdad es que yo no la estaba oyendo, siempre decía cosas aburridas. Así que tome mi libro de dibujo y empecé a dibujar en una hoja en blanco, cerré mis ojos para pensar que era lo que podía dibujar, y la imagen de una gran dragón negro apareció en mi mente, abrí mis ojos un poco asustada, se había visto muy real, y así comencé a dibujar el enorme dragón. Cuando empecé a dibujar era como si todo a mí alrededor parara, como si me fuera a un lugar en donde solo existía yo. Pero una voz enojada me hiso salir de mis pensamientos.

-¡Karin! ¿Escuchaste los nombres de tus nuevos compañeros?- me pregunto la maestra enojada, mire al frente, a un lado de ella estaban los dos chicos pelinegros de hacía rato.

-N-no maestra, lo siento mucho- me disculpe avergonzada.

-A la próxima que no pongas atención te llevaras un reporte de conducta, ¿chicos me harían el favor de repetirle a su compañera sus nombres?

-Mi nombre es Yusuke- dijo el chico pelinegro de ojos color marrón de forma muy arrogante.

-Mi nombre es Hiei- dijo el otro chico pelinegro de ojos rojos con indiferencia, ahora que lo veía de cerca me di cuenta de que también llevaba vendado el brazo derecho, recordé el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sonroje un poco.

-Bien, ahora tomen sus asientos, Hiei siéntate detrás de Karin, y Yusuke tu siéntate a un lado de ella- Yusuke se sentó a mi lado, y me lanzo una mirada rápida para luego voltear al frente. Levante mi mirada cuando vi que Hiei clavo su vista en el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Te gustan los dragones?- me pregunto indiferente.

-S-sí, supongo que sí- dije con voz tambaleante y un ligero sonrojo.

-Hiei, no hables en clase y toma asiento- dijo la maestra enojada. Hiei hiso caso y sin más se sentó detrás de mí.

Y así paso la clase, sentía la mirada de mi nuevo compañero Hiei. Me ponía nerviosa, pero era experta en disimular las cosas. La maestra nos puso muchos ejercicios, todos se quejaban de que era mucho y apenas era el primer día de clases, todos menos él. Todos los chicos del salón se le quedaban viendo como si quisieran que se fuera, como si fuera un bicho raro. Sentía perfectamente cómo se sentía eso, pues me había cambiado de escuela muchas veces, y no hacia muchos amigos. Y no es que era raro, yo lo sabía, solo que era diferente. Entre Misaki, Naomi y yo terminamos los trabajos rápidamente. Misaki se puso a murmurar cosas con Naomi, y yo continúe mi dibujo, pero cuando lo termine una imagen del mismo dragón apareció en mi mente, rugiéndome de una manera escalofriante, empecé a oler sangre, y sentí como una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. La seque antes de que callera en el papel. Mi respiración era agitada al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Guarde el dibujo en mi folder y suspire. Mire atrás de mí y me di cuenta de que Hiei me seguía observando con indiferencia. Me daba miedo, pero a un así me preocupaba la razón de sus vendajes, así que decidí preguntarle.

-Umm… ¿Hiei? ¿t-te lastimaste?- le pregunte con voz tambaleante, el clavo su mirada fría y solitaria en mí y eso me provoco un escalofrió.

-No es de tu incumbencia- me contesto fríamente mirando hacia otro lado, yo me decepcione y me gire hacia enfrente, la maestra ya se había ido, y vi como Ramira, mi peor enemiga se acercaba a mi lugar.

-Hola Karin- dijo de forma burlesca.

-Hola Ramira- conteste frunciendo el ceño.

-Me sorprende que sigas en esta escuela, ¿sabes que eres el bicho raro del salón?

-Y a mí me sorprende que no hayas vuelto a reprobar el año- le conteste con burla y el ceño fruncido, Misaki y Naomi rieron un poco, y Ramira me miro con odio- ¿no te da vergüenza tener diecisiete años y a un seguir en la secundaria?

-Cállate tonta, tengo a todos los del salón comiendo de la palma de mi mano, si quiero puedo destrozar tu vida social en cualquier momento.

-Ja, no a todos- dije mirando a mis dos mejores amigas y mirando de reojo a los dos chicos nuevos.

-¿Con que te refieres a los chicos nuevos, eh? Pues mira esto- dijo Ramira mientras se volteaba a ver a los dos pelinegros- oye, ¿me puedes hacer un campito para sentarme contigo? no importa que este apretado- le dijo a Yusuke con voz seductora.

-No lo creo, mejor busca otro lugar- le dijo Yusuke con un ligero sonrojo y sudando frio, esto hiso que mis amigas y yo riéramos un poco, lo cual molesto mucho a Ramira, quien se dirigió ahora a Hiei y al hacerlo hiso que mi risa desapareciera y que frunciera un poco el ceño.

-Y tú, ¿me dejas un espacio? te puedo recompensar- dijo Ramira más seductoramente que antes.

-…- Hiei no dio respuesta alguna, así que Ramira iba a sentarse con él, pero él la miro con mucha frialdad- vete de aquí, ¿quieres?- dijo de una forma tan fría que hasta a mi me provoco escalofríos.

-Ustedes son unos perdedores- les dijo Ramira a los dos pelinegros y se fue molesta. Mis dos amigas rieron, pero yo mire con curiosidad a los dos pelinegros quienes estaban hablando entre ellos.

Y así continuaron las dos clases restantes antes del receso. Todas las chicas miraban embobadas a Yusuke y a Hiei, y la verdad no me sorprendía para nada, ya que eran exageradamente guapos, yo también compartía esa opinión con la chicas del salón. Pero, me seguía atrayendo Aki, solo un poco, apenas si podía notar que me seguía atrayendo. Aunque eso ya no importaba demasiado, ya no quería volver a verlo como el dueño de mi corazón, porque, la verdad era que siempre que me enamoraba profundamente de alguien salía seriamente lastimada, por eso tenía miedo de volver a enamorarme, ya no quería, y ya no podía. Cuando las dos clases terminaron sonó la campana que indicaba que nuestro receso había empezado. Todos bajamos, Misaki, Naomi y yo nos dirigimos a las canchas. Los alumnos de segundo año de preparatoria estaban en educación física. Mis amigas y yo nos sentamos en las gradas de las canchas, y empezamos a comer nuestro almuerzo. Levante mi mirada hacia los chicos de preparatoria, entre ellos estaba corriendo el chico pelirrojo y el otro chico de cabello anaranjado. Mire a mi amigas, Naomi había cerrado sus ojos y se había dormido y Misaki estaba perdida mirando al chico pelirrojo. Mire hacia el otro lado de las canchas, y vi como las chicas del salón se acercaban al ver que Misaki había saludado al chico después de que este la saludo a ella. Desperté a Naomi, quien se dio cuenta de cómo Misaki miraba al chico pelirrojo, y las chicas del salón llegaron a donde estábamos, todas observaban al chico pelirrojo. Empezaron a preguntarle a Misaki si lo conocía, que si sabia como se llamaba, y cosas por el estilo. Ella solo dijo, "le voy a preguntar" y se dirigió hacia el chico, las chicas se quedaron viendo embobadas como Misaki le preguntaba al chico su nombre y como este le contestaba con una sonrisa. Ella regreso rápidamente y nos dijo, "su nombre es Shuichi", las chicas se sonrojaron, y empezaron a dar pequeños gritos. Yo me reí un poco y voltee atrás de mí, vi a Yusuke comiendo su almuerzo debajo de un árbol y en una de las ramas del árbol se encontraba Hiei viendo a la nada, emitiendo un sentimiento de soledad y nostalgia. Cada vez que lo veía sentía una gran tristeza. Mire a Misaki y a Naomi, las demás chicas del salón ya se habían ido.

-Oye, Misaki, ¿nos vas a contar como conociste a Shuichi?- le pregunte con voz picara.

-Sí, dinos Misaki- continuo Naomi haciendo pucheros.

-Solamente me compartió su paraguas de camino a la escuela, es todo- contesto Misaki, pero yo la conocía perfectamente, le había atraído Shuichi, pero pensé que sería mejor no hacer comentarios de ello.

-Bueno, me acompañan al salón, o aquí nos darán un pelotazo, ya conocen mi mala suerte – le dije con una risita.

-Uy, mejor vámonos ya Misaki.

-Tienes razón Naomi- dijeron mientras se paraban rápidamente y riendo un poco.

-Bueno, ¿pues qué estamos esperando?- dije empezando a correr- ¡a ver si me alcanzan!

-¡Que tramposa eres!- me gritaron mis amigas mientras corrían detrás de mí.

Así paso el primer mes de clases, Aki no se daba cuenta de mi existencia y mucho menos del pequeño sentimiento que tenia por él, mis mejores y únicas amigas seguían siendo Misaki y Naomi e iba muy bien en la escuela. Durante ese mes, Misaki se había vuelto muy amiga de Shuichi, y también me confesó que estaba muy enamorada de él, pero este ya tenía una novia. Mi amiga se sentía triste por ello pero también se sentía feliz por ser su amiga. Y así, un día ella me invito a su casa. Sus padres no estaban y dijo que tenía que contarme un secreto muy importante. Cuando llego el día, estaba bajando rápidamente por las escaleras y me tropecé, haciéndome un gran raspón en la pierna y el brazo derecho, también me hice un gran raspón en la frente. Para que mis raspaduras no se infectaran tuve que ponerme vendas, ya que no había banditas, y cuando me mire en el espejo me sonroje, llevaba las vendas como mi compañero Hiei. Cuando salí de mi casa, y corrí a toda velocidad desando no encontrarme con Hiei, pues tenía tan mala suerte que había muchas probabilidades de que pasara. Al fin de cuentas no me tope con él ni con nadie conocido. Llegue a la casa de mi amiga y toque la puerta. Me recargue en la pared de su casa a esperar a que me abriera. Cuando escuche el sonido de la perilla al girar me puse frente a la puerta con una sonrisa y cerrando mis ojos, "hola Misaki", dije, pero no obtuve respuesta, preocupada borre la sonrisa de mi rostro y abrí mis ojos. Me quede helada, pues en la puerta estaba parado Hiei con su cara de indiferencia, me sonroje, creo que mi cara estaba tan roja como una rosa, Hiei entro a la casa y grito el nombre de Misaki. Yo estaba de lo mas confundida, ¿qué hacia Hiei en la casa de mi amiga?, eso era muy raro, ellos ni se hablaban. Misaki salió y me vio ahí parada sin moverme un solo milímetro, totalmente sonrojada, ella miro mis vendas y se empezó a reír dando se cuenta del porque de mi sonrojo. Me invito a pasar, yo entre sonrojada, camino conmigo hasta la sala y al llegar ahí mi sonrojo aumento, porque mis compañeros, Yusuke y Hiei, estaban ahí, pero había dos chicos más, Shuichi y el otro chico de cabellos anaranjados. Antes de que voltearan a verme retire la venda de mi cabeza y la de mi brazo a una gran velocidad. Mis raspones quedaron a la vista de todos, pero prefería eso a que me vieran con las vendas. Misaki no se sorprendió mucho, pues era normal que cosas así me pasaran casi todas los días, pero Yusuke, Shuichi y el otro chico, cuyo nombre no conocía, me miraron sorprendidos, Hiei solo me siguió viendo con indiferencia. Misaki me hiso sentarme en un sillón, con Yusuke y el otro chico, mi sonrojo a un seguía presente.

-¿Ahora qué te paso Karin?- me pregunto Misaki.

-M-me caí por las escaleras- dije tartamudeando mientras Yusuke, Shuichi y el otro chico me veían sorprendidos.

-¿Otra vez?

-Misaki….-dije agachando la cabeza y sonrojándome más.

-Ups- pronuncio Misaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Yusuke exaltado.

-Sí, estoy bien. Emm… Misaki, ¿me querías decir algo, no?

-Oh, sí, tenemos que decirte algo importante pero primero te presento a Kuwabara

-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

-Y a mí me puedes decirme Kurama en vez de Shuishi- me dijo el amigo de Misaki.

-Está bien, y Kuwabara, mi nombre es Karin.

-Bien ahora, Karin, presta mucha atención, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei son detectives espirituales.

-¿Eh? ¿Detectives espirituales? ¿A qué te refieres Misaki?- pregunte muy confundida.

-Ellos pelean contra monstruos del mundo espiritual, y nos han elegido como las personas a las que les pueden decir este secreto tan grande- me dijo Misaki muy seria.

-Así es, ustedes son las únicas que sabrán de este secreto y por eso tendrán que ayudar a cubrir a los detectives cuando se les asignen misiones- dijo otra voz femenina, todos volteamos y Yusuke se paro exaltado.

-¡Botan! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- grito Yusuke, yo no podía estar más confundida o sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

Y así, cuando todo mundo se calmo pudieron explicarme mejor. Me explicaron que era el mundo espiritual, que Koenma era el que les asignaba misiones para derrotar monstruos que hacían o planeaban hacerle daño a la humanidad, que Botan era la asistente de los cuatro chicos, que cada uno de ellos podía usar su poder espiritual como armas y que nosotras éramos las únicas que sabían esto y por eso debíamos cubrirlos en sus misiones para que la gente normal no sospechara nada. Después de eso mi vida fue más interesante y tenía más amigos, pues al estar cubriéndolos fuimos forzados a estar más unidos. Yusuke al principio era muy enfadoso y apenas podía soportarlo, a veces nos peleábamos hasta de golpes, pero un tiempo después nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Kuwabara era muy chistoso, siempre me hacia reír y me animaba. Kurama era la persona a la cual podía pedirle consejos sobre asuntos muy delicados y quien me ayudaba a estudiar las plantas para la materia de química. Aunque veía a Botan de vez en cuando me llevaba muy bien con ella pues era muy amistosa. Al que menos le hablaba era a Hiei, pero era la que más le hablaba de los seis (Misaki, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, y yo), seguía tratándome con indiferencia pero ya no con frialdad ni molestia. Estábamos juntos casi todo el tiempo, por eso, ellos de alguna forma se habían enteraron que me atraía un poco Aki. Así que se podría decir que mi vida se había hecho más feliz desde que empecé a hacerme amiga de todos ellos, se habían convertido en lo más especial que tenía en la vida. Podría jurar que si los perdiera a todos, sin duda me quitaría la vida, pues no resistiría un día sin ellos, saber que no estarían ahí. Cada vez que Botan llegaba a darles una misión, mi corazón latía como loco, la preocupación llegaba a lo más profundo de mi ser, pues me daba miedo que un día no pudieran regresar, el solo pensarlo me hacía sentirme muy mal, y aunque sabía que no eran fáciles de derrotar, que eran muy fuertes, aun así no podía dejar de preocuparme, simplemente no podía, porque ahora ellos eran todo para mi, absolutamente todo….


End file.
